Minha salvação
by Siremele
Summary: Vazio. É o que Gina sente. Mas há alguém nesse mundo capaz de fazêla se sentir completa novamente. Título horrendo, resumo pior ainda. TomGina.


Oi!   
  
Essa fic foi escrita num rompante de inspiração, num Domingo que eu estava cheia de coisas para fazer mas passei o dia de pijama, na frente do pc escrevendo. Acordei inspiradíssima depois de passar a noite lendo _O Clã do Dragão_, da _Alyssha Malfoy_. Minha fic não é D/G, como a dela, aqui o parzinho da Gina é o Tom Riddle. Na verdade o que me inspirou foi a revolta em saber o nome verdadeiro da Gina, Ginevra. Fiquei tão injuriada que uma luzinha se acendeu na minha cabeça e eu consegui escrever por horas a fio.  
  
Não abandonei _Traições_, mas ando um pouco travada nela. Sabe quando você chega numa parte chata de escrever, que você daria tudo para não precisar escrever e pular para as cenas seguintes? É isso q está acontecendo. Até falas lá da frente eu já sei, mas o ponto em que eu estou tá me dando trabalho. Mas tou pensando muito nela, logo volto a escrever.   
  
Essa fic **é uma NC-17**, primeira da minha vida. Ela não nasceu para ser uma NC-17, mas ela tomou vida própria e andou para onde quis. Quem sou eu para ir contra a vontade dos personas? (ASTERISCO)Traduzindo em vulgar as palavras de Jorge Amado(ASTERISCO)  
  
Se você não gosta desse gênero de fic, não leia. Pelo que vejo nas notas de certas fics mais 'pesadinhas', me parece que existem alguns que lêem as fics, já sabendo que elas vão tratar de sexo, mas por não gostarem desse tema, crucificam os autores. Eu mesma já odiei NC-17s e entendo perfeitamente a trava de quem não consegue ler, mas nem por isso precisa xingar. Críticas construtivas, ainda que demonstrem o quanto você não gostou da fic, são muito bem aceitas. Mas idiotices, não. Se você é do tipo que se ofende com esse tipo de conteúdo, ou sei lá, não gosta e pronto, clica em 'voltar' ou em 'Mione Lupin', logo ali em cima, e vai ler a fic _Traições_, q é ótima! u.u"  
  
**Agradecimentos:** A você, leitor, que teve a paciência de entrar aqui. Ao meu namorado, Rafael, que, apesar de não se interessar por fics, muito menos por HP, betou essa fic pra mim. Ele também me incentivou quando eu andava meio sem coments em _Traições_. Quem também me incentiva demais a escrever é o Snake Eye's, que tá acompanhando _Traições_ e, se não fosse por ele, eu certamente já tinha largado a fic.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Exceto a trama, nada aqui me pertence. Nem personas, nem universo, nem a música colocada como epígrafe. Claro, lógico, óbvio, quem não sabe dessas coisas?  
  
Beijos, boa leitura!  
  
Ah.... comentem, viu?

* * *

**.::¨:Minha Salvação:¨::.**

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and [make me real]  
Bring me to life  
(Bring me to life - Evanescence)_  
  
O inverno em Hogwarts era realmente frio. Talvez por ser um castelo antigo, talvez por ter, ao seu redor, tanta magia, talvez por simplesmente se localizar numa parte da Inglaterra que fazia mais frio, o que importa é que os ventos gelavam até os ossos, a água das torneiras tinha que ser magicamente aquecida, do contrário seria impossível lavar o rosto de manhã, e às vezes parecia que uma simples lareira num cômodo, se este fosse grande, principalmente, nem fazia muita diferença.   
  
Gina voltava da torre de Astronomia andando rapidamente, estava louca para chegar em seu dormitório e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas. Ainda não era noite, mas com o frio que fazia, não eram muitos que se animavam a ficar perambulando pela escola à toa, num sábado.  
  
-Mamãe estava certa... Esse ano o inverno está mais rigoroso.  
  
A ruiva rumava para a Torre da Grifinória e estava sozinha, ela fazia parte daquela minoria que tinha coragem de vagar pelo castelo com aquele frio, tendo os braços cruzados em seu peito, enquanto se censurava por não ter vestido mais um agasalho. Já estavam virando rotina esses seus passeios por Hogwarts, desde que o ano letivo começara, há três meses. A quintanista vinha dedicando algum tempo a uma meditação na torre de Astronomia e ela própria desconhecia o porquê. Andava meio soturna, não tinha muita vontade de estar entre as pessoas, no meio da bagunça, e até parara de se importar por sempre ser deixada de lado por Harry, Rony e Mione.  
  
Quando estava em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, prestes a dizer a senha, Gina ouviu um som vindo lá de baixo, parecia ser uma voz que chamava seu nome. A garota parou por instantes e esperou que acontecesse novamente.  
  
-Você vai dizer a senha, ou não? - só então Gina percebeu que a Mulher Gorda havia acabado de chegar na moldura, devia estar passeando por outros quadros. Pelo menos ela sabia que não era a única a opcionalmente enfrentar o frio, ao invés de procurar se proteger. -Se você não está com pressa, garota, eu estou!  
  
-Sim, sim... -a ruiva concordou, já havia desistido de ouvir novamente aquele som. Quando abria a boca para dizer a senha, ouviu claramente seu nome sendo proferido, vindo agora não sabia determinar de onde. A voz era estranhamente familiar.  
  
-Ginevra...  
  
Sim, de fato era _seu nome_ sendo chamado, e não seu apelido, como todos faziam. Olhou para a Mulher Gorda, que já estava com uma expressão zangadíssima, e meditou por um tempo sobre o que seria melhor fazer, ir para o abrigo de seu dormitório, ou seguir aquele chamado que agora parecia-lhe extremamente convidativo.  
  
Escolheu a segunda opção e deu as costas à guardiã, que ficou resmungando sobre os jovens de hoje não terem um pingo de consideração com ninguém. A menina não se importou, queria seguir a voz e a Mulher Gorda era sempre rabugenta. Gina descia as escadas que mudam de lugar tentando identificar a voz que ouvira duas vezes. Sabia, tinha certeza, que já a havia escutado antes, mas quando?   
  
A menina já estava no hall de entrada, morrendo de frio, quando resolveu analisar sua atitude. Provavelmente quem a chamara fora um dos fantasmas, mais provavelmente ainda o Pirraça, e queria lhe pregar uma peça. Se não tinha mais motivos para estar ali, concluiu que o melhor que podia fazer era voltar para a torre de sua Casa. Mas não queria, estava curiosa em saber o que era, algo lhe dizia para procurar pelo dono da voz e ela o fez. Foi para o Salão Principal, mas não ouvia mais o chamado. Talvez estivesse enlouquecendo.  
  
-Venha até mim... por favor...  
  
O tom não era de súplica, era algo diferente, que beirava a ironia. E vinha da direção das masmorras. A garota correu para lá, não queria perder o rastro mais uma vez, agora que havia finalmente encontrado. Sentia que já era quase capaz de identificar de quem era a voz, mas não conseguia sair do 'quase'. Outra vez Gina foi chamada, dessa vez num intervalo de tempo mais curto que antes. Ela corria, parando às vezes para tentar ouvir o som. Mas de fato, _ela_ foi ouvida. Madame Nor-r-ra estava parada no fim do corredor e assim que viu a bruxa, saiu apressadamente, certamente para chamar Filch.  
  
-Você já está perto, pequena...   
  
A menina se desembestou atrás da voz, pois agora precisava também de um lugar para se esconder. Já estava em território considerado sonserino, as masmorras, e se sentiu extremamente fraca ao deparar com uma parede. Tinha certeza que a voz viera dali, não podia estar fechado nem não haver ninguém, a não ser que precisasse dar mais voltas para encontrar uma entrada, mas antes disso seria pega pelo zelador. Ela olhou para os dois lados do corredor, com os olhos rasos d'água. Como justificaria o fato de estar, à noite, nas masmorras sonserinas? Pensou em sua mãe e em como ela ficaria decepcionada pela filha estar cometendo infrações na escola; certamente seria castigada.  
  
Então ouviu um som atrás de si e ao se virar para olhar o que era, se deparou com uma passagem sendo aberta, as pedras se moviam onde antes era parede sólida. Resolveu entrar e já estava até esquecida do motivo que a levara ali. Começou a andar devagar, e ao ouvir novamente o som de pedras se movendo, virou a tempo de ver a passagem terminar de se fechar. Correu até ela mas quando a alcançou, já havia voltado a ser simplesmente uma parede. A menina começou a chorar, tinha se arrependido de ter se aventurado de tal modo. Depois de socar a parede freneticamente, ela se encostou na parede e se deixou escorregar lentamente, até estar sentada.  
  
-Eu vou morrer... -Gina chorava. Estava tão ocupada com seu pranto e desespero que não percebeu que onde estava, aparentemente no fim ou início de um corredor, não tinha iluminação alguma. A garota tinha a cabeça apoiada em seus joelhos, os braços envolvendo suas pernas, e permitia que as lágrimas rolassem livremente por seu rosto. Poderia estar agora em sua cama, aquecida e protegida, mas não... Agira como uma tola, que era.  
  
-Vai desistir agora? Falta tão pouco! Vamos, eu sei que você pode...   
  
A voz. Masculina e familiar, familiar demais. E estava próxima. A ruiva levantou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para onde deveria estar o fim do corredor, e um fio de esperança lhe surgiu; talvez ali houvesse uma saída. Se levantou, enxugou as lágrimas com a manga da blusa e foi caminhando cautelosamente, não queria arranjar ainda mais problemas.  
  
Era incapaz de enxergar um palmo à sua frente, então andava com os braços esticados para frente, procurando por obstáculos; a sensação de cegueira era angustiante, se sentia extremamente impotente. Então suas mãos tocaram em algo menos frio que pedra, era madeira; provavelmente uma porta. Gina imediatamente levou a mão até onde ficaria uma maçaneta e sentiu um alívio tremendo ao encontrar exatamente o que procurava. Abriu a porta e se deparou com um lugar ainda muito escuro, mas a pouca iluminação tornava possível distinguir alguns vultos que pareciam pertencer à móveis; ela deveria estar numa sala de estar ou algo do tipo.  
  
-Eu sabia que viria. -a voz dessa vez não ecoou parecendo que seu dono estava distante, pelo contrário, parecia vir de muito perto, de dentro da mesma sala e quem sabe a menos de um metro de distância de si.  
  
Gina estava ofegante, parte por ter chorado, parte por simples medo, aliás, pânico. Voltou a perceber que sentia muito frio e questionou se os sonserinos não seriam répteis, para conseguir viver daquela maneira. Se censurou pelo pensamento idiota em uma hora tão inoportuna, então adquiriu a certeza de que morreria naquele instante.   
  
Acompanhando o som de uma palma, a garota viu uma lareira distante ser acesa, e desejou ir até lá e se aquecer. Olhou instintivamente para onde deveria estar seu interlocutor, na esperança de poder enxergá-lo, mas não conseguiu. A luz da chama não era suficiente para iluminá-lo e a única coisa que pôde distinguir, graças à silhueta, é que era um homem; mas isso ela já sabia, a julgar pela voz.   
  
Se sentia muito incomodada com tudo aquilo e resolveu fazer perguntas a quem lhe chamara. O difícil seria proferir palavra.  
  
-Quem é você? -a voz dela denotava o medo, saindo baixa e insegura.  
  
-Não se lembra de mim, pequena Ginevra? -ele se moveu em direção à garota e ela sentiu o estômago gelar. Queria estar em casa, com sua mãe, pai e irmãos. -Não se lembra de seu amigo? Único que a ouvia, que a entendia.  
  
Seu cérebro pareceu não querer raciocinar, mas antes que os dedos quentes dele tocassem seu rosto, ela conseguiu se lembrar quem ele era, e não sabia se sentia mais medo ainda, por estar novamente cara-a-cara com o passado d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, ou se sentia alívio por estar com um amigo. Um amigo? Ela não tinha certeza de nada naquele momento, como saberia se Tom Riddle era ou não seu amigo?  
  
-Você está gelada. Venha... -o garoto desceu a mão que acariciava o rosto da grifinória até uma das suas e a puxou lentamente até perto da lareira. Ela não gostou de ele ter afastado os dedos de sua bochecha, afinal estavam quentes e ela se sentiu um pouco melhor, mas se resignou, afinal, estava se aproximando de onde poderia se aquecer por inteiro.   
  
Gina viu que haviam duas poltronas que pareciam ser muito fofas de frente ao fogo, e assim que Riddle a convidou a se sentar ela o fez. Ainda estava muito assustada, mas o simples fato de diminuir a sensação de estar morta já melhorava muito as coisas. Ele conjurou uma mesinha de centro, e sobre ela surgiu uma fumegante xícara, que ele a ofereceu. Ela pegou e tomou um gole do seu conteúdo rapidamente, mas só depois de meia xícara pôde distinguir que era chocolate quente. Então reparou que o jovem a observava, de pé ao lado da lareira. Estando se sentindo mais normal, ela conseguiu fazer sua voz sair, para inquiri-lo.  
  
-Por que você me chamou?  
  
-Eu já estava temeroso de você não fazer essa pergunta.   
  
Ele se aproximou dela, se ajoelhou ao seu lado e tocou em seu cabelo com a ponta dos dedos.  
  
-Você está linda, Ginevra. Ainda mais do que eu imaginei que ficaria, quando nos conhecemos.  
  
Gina se sentiu aquecida por dentro, enfim. Olhando para ele, tão próximo de si, ouvindo aquela voz que ainda a perseguia em um ou outro sonho, sentindo o toque suave dos dedos na pele de seu rosto, ela se sentiu querida e isso foi um conforto. Saber que havia alguém que ainda se lembrava dela era muito bom, depois de ser ignorada por todos os outros.  
  
Ele tirou de suas mãos a caneca vazia que ela ainda segurava e a depositou sobre a mesinha, fazendo ambas sumirem logo após com um feitiço murmurado. Enlaçou suavemente os dedos na mão pequena e enluvada, mas que ainda estava fria, enquanto deslizava a outra mão pelo rosto da menina.  
  
-Na verdade, eu não te chamei. Foi você quem me chamou. -o tom da voz era baixo e levemente rouco, e Gina começava a sentir que o frio que a assolava já estava diminuindo consideravelmente, assim como o medo. Estava insegura, mas nem se preocupava se alguém já havia dado por sua falta, coisa difícil de acontecer.   
  
-Mas eu não te chamei... -ela respondeu no mesmo tom que ele, fechando os olhos aos sentir um dedo passando por seus lábios.  
  
-Chamou sim, minha criança. -ele ensaiou um beijo sobre os lábios rosados da garota, sem, no entanto, tocá-los. Apenas o hálito quente dele a acariciava. -Todas as vezes que você ficava sozinha naquela torre, sofrendo por estar tão só, você clamava por minha presença. Cada vez que você chorou, eu ouvia um chamado seu. -ele finalmente permitiu que os lábios se tocassem e Gina sentiu-se muito bem com isso. A essa altura, já não se lembrava nem de frio, nem de Filch, nem de dormitório na Torre da Grifinória, nem de nada. Não percebera quando, mas também o arrependimento por ter seguido a voz de Riddle havia a deixado.   
  
A garota apertou entre seus dedos os que queriam escapar de sua mão e sentiu que ele fazia o mesmo. Então pousou a mão que estava livre no ombro dele, enquanto entreabria os lábios, implorando para que ele aprofundasse o beijo, que já a estava torturando. Mas ele se afastou um pouco dela, e foi impossível para a grifinória conter um leve gemido de protesto. A distância que os separavam não era suficiente para impedi-la de sentir a respiração dele, mas na opinião dela eles estavam muito distantes.  
  
-E eu só vim, só atendi o seu pedido, porque eu te amo. -soltou a mão de Gina e se levantou, sem tirar os olhos dela um segundo sequer.  
  
Apesar de não ter gostado nem um pouco de ter se distanciado do garoto, a grifinória estava contente. Ouvira que ele a amava, e embora sua razão lhe dissesse que era incoerente um ser tão malévolo amar alguém, sua alma e coração não aceitavam que o garoto Tom Riddle, que estava a sua frente, fosse o cruel bruxo-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.   
  
Eles se olhavam nos olhos. Gina sentiu medo e por uma fração de segundo voltou a sentir frio, os olhos dele pareciam capazes de matar qualquer um sem necessidade de um Avada Kedavra. Pareceu que ele estava lendo sua mente, tamanha era a intensidade do olhar que lhe era dirigido, mas o desconforto por isso logo desapareceu, assim que aquela fúria nos olhos dele passou a ser convidativa. Era como se eles refletissem tudo que passava na alma da garota quando ela estava extremamente deprimida, mas elevado à muitas e muitas vezes; como se Riddle soubesse de tudo por que ela passava e pudesse entendê-la; era como se ele fosse a única pessoa no mundo capaz de tirá-la daquele vazio no qual ela se afundava cada vez mais, justamente por já ter passado pelo mesmo, porém ainda pior. Então ela se levantou, os olhos rasos d'água, a respiração pesada, o coração acelerado. Estavam novamente a menos de um palmo de distância, mas dessa vez, de pé, um em frente ao outro.  
  
-Entende porque eu a amo, menina?  
  
Gina entendia muito bem e sabia que precisava dele. Ele fazia parte dela desde que a possuíra e ela supunha que também fazia parte dele.  
  
-Riddle, eu...  
  
Ele a interrompeu pousando dois dedos em seus lábios.  
  
-Riddle? Pensei que fôssemos mais íntimos e pudéssemos nos tratar sem essas formalidades, Ginevra...  
  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele era o único que a tratava pelo nome, o que ninguém fazia, e isso mexia com ela. Nem sempre gostava de ser chamada apenas pelo apelido, aumentava a impressão de que ela era apenas um adereço sem grande valor, dispensável à vida de todos. O correto seria chamá-lo por 'Tom' mesmo.  
  
-Tom... -ela o viu sorrir de satisfação ao ouvi-la pronunciar seu nome - ...eu preciso de você. Eu... eu te amo.  
  
Ele tomou a boca dela instantaneamente e ela se viu cada vez mais envolvida; não permitiria, por nada, que ele se afastasse. Sentiu as mãos fortes pousarem gentilmente em sua cintura, e como resposta levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto e a outra ao ombro do garoto.   
  
O calor do corpo dele, o toque suave dos dedos em sua pele, que ele encontrou sem dificuldades afastando um pouco sua blusa, o gosto macio dos lábios, a ousadia da língua que buscava a sua para travarem uma batalha sem fim, onde nenhum dos lados cedia, a sensação de ser querida; tudo isso, em conjunto, levava Gina a se sentir completa, finalmente; e nada mudaria tal fato. Nem mesmo toda a angústia furiosa, o ódio depressivo, a solidão esmagadora, o desespero por atenção e compreensão que ela viu emanar dos olhos do garoto quando se separaram por segundos. Ela também sentia aquilo, embora de forma mais branda, logo, podia entendê-lo.   
  
Ela viu o temido _Voldemort_ por instantes dentro daquele que amara desesperadamente, desde que se tornaram amigos; mas o medo não a dominou, seu corpo ansiava em senti-lo e nada se sobreporia ao seu desejo, ao seu tão esperado reencontro consigo mesma. Sim, havia se perdido quando fora possuída e somente ao lado dele voltaria a se encontrar. Ninguém, além de Tom, conseguiria fazê-la feliz, pois fora ele que, literalmente, apossara-se de sua alma.   
  
Sem pressa, o que a desagradava ao extremo, ele a livrava de sua blusa, depois de já estarem ambos sem os agasalhos que os protegiam do frio que não sentiam mais, e quando concluiu sua tarefa, transferiu os beijos quentes e úmidos que antes eram depositados no pescoço, próximo à orelha de Gina, para seu colo, passando e se demorando um pouco em um de seus ombros. Se olharam novamente, enquanto ele a guiava para se sentar no chão, que era coberto por um macio e felpudo tapete de pele de carneiro, e a grifinória não viu nada além de desejo e carinho nos olhos dele, nesse momento. Concluiu então que ele se sentia muito perturbado, até mais que ela, e se sentiu egoísta ao se lembrar de como lamentava sua solidão. Mas agora tudo isso era passado e ela estava disposta a cuidar dele daí em diante. O que importava mesmo era o presente, onde ele brincava com seus seios, os beijando, os tocando, e ela respondia com gemidos baixos, explicitando o quanto aquelas carícias a agradavam.   
  
Ele deixou o que fazia e buscou a boca dela mais uma vez, enquanto tirava a própria blusa, sendo ajudado pela garota a desabotoá-la, e depois jogou a peça de roupa longe. Em seguida, voltou a tocá-la, e ela, sendo movida por um doce arrepio que percorreu seu corpo, afundou os dedos nos cabelos macios do sonserino. Gina sentiu a mão quente dele acariciando suas coxas por baixo de sua saia, enquanto os lábios e a língua trilhavam o caminho de seus seios até sua barriga. Seu corpo latejava, a tortura a qual era submetida era algo que não queria que terminasse jamais. Viu-o livrando-a de sua peça íntima com agilidade, certamente ele era bem experiente nisso, ao contrário dela, que até então nunca havia, sequer, beijado um garoto.  
  
Ele se levantou e retirou o resto da roupa que o cobria, libertando os pés de Gina de seus sapatos, em seguida. A ruiva acompanhava cada movimento dele com os olhos, à luz do fogo ele conseguia ser ainda mais belo. Com mãos trêmulas, Tom tentava abrir a saia da grifinória, e ela novamente o ajudou, pois nada que impedisse seus corpos de se tocarem eram bem-vindos naquele momento.  
  
Enfim, estavam os dois livres. O peso quente do corpo masculino sobre o seu a agradou muito, e foi ainda melhor quando as mãos hábeis começaram a explorá-la, enquanto as bocas estavam unidas num beijo longo e apaixonado. O sonserino se afastou um pouco, o que a fez gemer em protesto, e colocou os braços da garota ao lado de seu cabeça, sobre os fios vermelhos que se encontravam espalhados no branco do tapete; ela não reagia, deixava-o guiá-la pela floresta de novas sensações que experimentava.  
  
Boca e mãos desceram pelo corpo feminino, vindas do pescoço até a virilha, passando pelo seios. Gina, de olhos fechados, sentia suas coxas serem acariciadas quase com violência, para em seguida ganharem beijos que a enlouqueciam. Um calor inebriante se espalhou pelo corpo da garota quando sua intimidade foi tocada por dedos invasivos, que a estimulavam e a faziam suspirar. Por ela, podiam continuar daquela forma por um tempo incontável, mas a carícia lasciva parou abruptamente, e ela abriu os olhos, procurando entender o que o fizera parar.   
  
Se deparou com um olhar encantado sobre ela. Admiração, carinho, desejo extremo; a expressão do garoto denotava essas emoções. Então ele voltou a pousar o corpo sobre o dela, fazendo-a sentir, pressionando a coxa da garota, sua virilidade que já gritava por alívio há muito tempo. Ela suspirou, todo o seu corpo pedia pelo dele, não suportaria muito tempo a mais de espera. Teve os lábios beijados com paixão antes que ele aproximasse a boca de seu ouvido.  
  
-Minha menina... -a voz estava rouca, o hálito queimava o pescoço de Gina - Minha Ginevra, minha amiga, meu amor... -ele se ajeitava entre as pernas dela, enquanto a garota tinha os olhos fechados, querendo se concentrar no que viria a seguir.  
  
Ela o sentiu possuí-la pela segunda vez, nesta ele tomava seu corpo, já que sua alma há anos já havia sido lhe tirada. Ele iniciou com movimentos lentos e Gina, ao abrir os olhos num rápido espasmo de dor, teve a impressão de ver a marca deixada por uma possível lágrima no rosto do garoto. Estaria chorando por ela? Não conseguiu refletir sobre isso, logo se viu obrigada, por uma força misteriosa, vinda de si mesma, a mover-se junto com ele, seguindo instintivamente seus movimentos.  
  
E o ritmo que seguiam era só deles, como uma música pessoal, que os embalava magicamente. Apenas os dois eram capazes de ouvir a melodia que os corpos, ávidos, pareciam ter ensaiado; ele aumentando cada vez mais a intensidade de suas idas e vindas, ela o acompanhando sem falhar, a respiração de ambos se tornando cada vez mais densa.   
  
Gina chegou ao clímax primeiro. Apertou a penugem macia de onde estava deitada entre os dedos e permitiu que o nome do garoto escapasse por seus lábios como um gemido longo. Foi logo seguida por Tom, que deixou o corpo cair lentamente sobre o dela, enquanto também suspirava profundamente, até deitar a cabeça sobre o peito da garota. Ela sentiu-se extasiada, aliviada, cansada, feliz. Ele se deitou de costas ao seu lado, igualmente ofegante, e a convidou a se aproximar mais. Ela o fez, a cabeça apoiada no peito masculino.  
  
-Amo-te, Ginevra... amo-te....  
  
Ela beijou os lábios dele e depois se aninhou em seus braços novamente. Permaneceram dessa maneira por algum tempo, até que os corpos recuperaram a temperatura normal e Gina voltou a sentir frio. Levantaram-se, o sonserino, com um feitiço proferido num tom quase ininteligível, juntou todos os pertences dela e a entregou, se vestindo rapidamente em seguida.  
  
A garota lembrou-se que já devia ser tarde e que provavelmente os grifinórios estariam a sua procura. Não, não estariam. Tom sentou-se numa das poltronas e a convidou a sentar-se também. Logo voltaram a se beijar, e Gina teve mais certeza que antes que nunca mais seria capaz de ficar longe dele. O olhar que ele lhe dirigiu, após apartar o beijo, foi sério, ela falava agora não com o garoto Tom Riddle, mas com o passado de _Voldemort_.   
  
-Eu quero lhe pedir uma coisa, Ginevra.   
  
-Sim? -ela o olhou, um tanto apreensiva. Não gostava de conversas que já se iniciavam muito sérias, sempre que isso acontecia algo desagradável vinha em seguida.  
  
-Prometa-me que nunca mais vai permitir que eu a toque.  
  
O mundo parou de girar para ela. Como assim nunca mais tocá-la?  
  
-Não, Tom... Não, eu nã...  
  
Ele a interrompeu.  
  
-Prometa-me.  
  
-Por que? -ela gritou, se levantando, os olhos rasos d'água. Ele não podia estar falando a verdade, não mesmo. Logo agora que ela finalmente o havia reencontrado, logo quando ela havia compreendido o motivo da própria dor, logo quando ela entendera que _ele_ era tudo o que ela precisava para voltar a _se_ reencontrar! -Você disse que me amava e...   
  
Tom também se levantou.  
  
-Sim, eu te amo. Por isso mesmo quero que você se afaste. -ele estava alterado, seu lado maligno estava comandando, e Gina não se sentiu encorajada a discutir.  
  
-Tudo bem... -respondeu, trêmula. Não queria que fosse verdade. Estavam juntos há minutos, haviam se amado, ela tinha certeza que o teria, sabia que precisaria dele e _ele, dela_! No entanto, seu senso de defesa foi mais forte.  
  
Houve alguns minutos de silêncio, ritmados pelo pranto mudo da garota, e o jovem casal não se encarava. Quando ele respondeu, estava mais controlado e voltou a olhá-la, sendo correspondido de imediato.  
  
-Vá embora daqui, menina. - Gina viu os olhos negros marejados, que foram fechados provavelmente para tentar impedir que as lágrimas, tão teimosas, rolassem por seu rosto -Por favor... -disse num suspiro.  
  
Ela não entendia. Mas fez o que era mandado. A porta por onde entrou estava aberta, e ela ouviu a voz do garoto pronunciando algo que ela não pôde entender, devia estar abrindo a passagem do corredor. Saiu sem olhar para trás, se sentindo ainda pior que quando fora parar ali. Por quê as coisas tinham que ser daquela forma? O vazio voltou a rondá-la e não tinha lugar algum para se agarrar. Havia provado do céu, apenas para descer ainda mais fundo ao inferno. Chorando convulsivamente e sem se preocupar com zelador, ou gata, ou o diabo, foi para a Torre da Grifinória. Queria se enfiar debaixo das cobertas, queria se aquecer, queria se esquecer de sair de lá, queria ser esquecida, queria sumir, queria morrer.   
  
**Fim**

* * *

Eu sei que não é mto certo escrever 'fim' no fim, mas me deu vontade! u.u

Eu andei pensando, e acho q vou fazer uma continuação da fic.... qr dizer, os fatos ocorridos do ponto de vista do Tom.... Mas isso por enquanto é só uma idéia....

Eu sei que esse título ficou mto nada a ver..... mas eu sou péssima com títulos.....

Please, me diga o q acharam.....


End file.
